Worst DriversOur Way
by Lita1
Summary: After watching worst driver we started to think about how different cartoon character would act on that show. Crossover with Gundam Wing, DBZ, Harry Potter, and others. R&R. Warnings:Crazyness could occur. Cowritten with Raye-chan.


Disclaimer: We don't own any of these shows, books, their characters or the Worst Drivers show either. We don't own much, do we?  
  
Worst Drivers ~ Our Way. With Ur Hosts: Leigh & Jessica  
  
Camera zooms in on two young girls of sixteen, both chatting amiably and holding a microphone. Behind them stood fourteen cartoon and book characters we all know and love, some looking nervous, others confused and the rest, well lets just say they were plain bored. so yeah.  
  
"We're on in ten!" the man behind the camera shouted, causing the girls to give a startled yelp and look behind them at the mixture of characters standing there, before focusing their gazes on the camera.  
  
"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."  
  
The dark brown haired girl's face lit up in a grin as she started talking a thousand miles per hour at the camera. "Hello and good evening!" she spoke waving at the camera, "And welcome to the universe's very own, WORST EVER DRIVERS!"  
  
"Now its time to meet our contestants!" The girl who was shorter and had a lighter shade of brown hair spoke. "First up we have Serena, also know as the famous Sailor Moon, she loves eating cake or any other sweets. She's also known as a major klutz, will this affect her driving?"  
  
The camera zoomed in on a short blonde, with her hair up in meatballs and her mouth full of sticky toffee. "Mmmm mmmm, this toffee is so good!" she said around her mouthful of sugar looking at the two hosts, and offering them some.  
  
"Err, no thanks." said Leigh, "We're kinda all ready on the air."  
  
"What?" Serena cried, although with her mouth as full as it was it sounded more like "Whafth?"  
  
"And moving along now" Jessica added hurriedly as the camera moved back into focus on her and Leigh. "Our next charming contestant is from the far reaches of this known galaxy, a planet only just recently discovered by the general population. I am speaking of none other than our "Lean Mean Green Fighting Machine..." all the way from Namek. Piccolo!"  
  
"Yes" Leigh added, "Piccolo is an accomplished fighter, well known for his martial arts skills, and for causing a few major explosions in his time. Let's just hope he doesn't decide to blow anything up today. Hehe."  
  
"You better not blow anything up you young Whipper Snapper!" A voice shouted down from the heavens. "Just remember it's not all about explosions!"  
  
A tall green creature with pointy ears and attenia, looked up at the heavens in exasperation before focusing his haunty gaze back at the ground.  
  
"Our third contestant today is another well known fighter," Jessica continued. "He too is known for blowing up many things during his life time including not only arenas but also planets.That's right, it's Goku. Goku enjoys eating and loves a good fight although he doesn't usually go into a fight with a plan."  
  
"Duo, on the other hand, our fourth contestant. Well he tends to follow where ever the wind takes him, and lets just say that usually ends him up in a lot of trouble." Leigh said a frown gracing her face.  
  
"Which brings us to our fifth contestant." Jessica continued, "Who is constantly bailing him out of jams. I am speaking of none other than the famous pilot of Wing Zero, Heero Yuy, whose, lets say comrade, Duo Maxwell pilots Death Scythe."  
  
Camera zooms in on two young lads of 18, one with short brown hair and the other with a long mahogany braid who was muttering under his breath. "Comrade, my ass! More like permanent punching bag!" To which he received a rather hardy punch to the stomach from Heero, who was standing next to him.  
  
"Our next two contestants are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.."  
  
"See Potter," drawled a blonde boy in the background, "I'm more important than you!"  
  
Leigh continued, ignoring him, "constantly at each others throats, never letting an opportunity pass them by to have a duel in the corridors or a punch out on the quidditch field, sometimes involving other team mates."  
  
Leigh was interrupted by Jess who said, "Hem hem, Weasleys!"  
  
"Hey" a tall red haired boy said who looked identical to the person standing next to him, "We resent that! He provoked us, its not our fault our brooms and Harry's were confiscated, it was that slime ball's!"  
  
"Moving right along now." Jess intervened hurriedly before a fight could break out. "Fred and George Weasly are our next two contestants. This pair of identical twins love playing practical jokes on anyone and everyone. Oh God help us if they end up paired off with Duo."she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Our next contestant" Leigh continued, "would knock the socks of any one who even tried to play a joke on her with her wonderful Kendo. Let's have a big warm welcome for our Samurai drama queen Ryoko, all the way from RealBout Highschool, where fighting is the name of the game!"  
  
Jess glanced behind her where she could hear the sounds of swords clashing, running around the car park swords drawn, engrossed in an all out battle were Wufei and Ryoko, both who seemed not to notice that the camera was now honed in on them and both presenters were openly staring with their mouths open.  
  
"Our next contestant, as you have probably all guessed," Leigh continued now over her shock, "is Wufei Chang, our very own sexist pig, who fights for justice, and believes women are incapable of doing anything for themselves as they are weak."  
  
The camera zoomed in on the Chinese boy of eighteen years who had now finished his fight with Ryoko. Next to him stood a tall girl with brown hair, who, upon hearing the commentators comment gave him a hard hit to the head.  
  
"Our third last contestant is Lita, also know as Sailor Jupiter. She is known for getting herself into fights and loves to cook. On our last count she had been suspended from three schools and on the way to getting kicked out of her fourth."  
  
The brown haired girl in question glared hared at the camera as this information was released and turned her back crossing her arms in rage.  
  
"Our second last contestant." Jessica took over, "is the self proclaimed Goddess of Love, Mina Aino, who fights side by side with Serena and Lita as the famous Sailor Venus also known as Sailor V."  
  
Hearing this a pretty blonde turned towards the camera and gave her customary smile and victory sign, before continuing her conversation with Serena.  
  
"She'll do anything for her friends and won't take no for an answer when it comes to giving help, even though she sucks majorly at it." Jessica continued.  
  
"And last, but certainly not least."Leigh continued.  
  
"Yeah right.." Jess butted in.  
  
"As I was saying." Leigh resumed, "Is Relena Peacecrap. I mean Peacecraft. She is usually found wallowing in self-pity or attached to the neck of one Heero Yuy, it is my opinion that this girl needs a little help. Oppsie, shouldn't have said that." Leigh mumbled noticing the glare being directed at her by one very mad Relena.  
  
"And that is all our competitors on tonight's show, so lets kick back, relax and see how they handle themselves behind the wheel shall we?" Jessica said with a final smile to the camera and a wave.  
  
The camera zoomed in on the road in the background. It looked like a normal road apart, from the one minor fact of the giant wall of milk crates in the middle of it.  
  
"This test," Jess began, "is called the Red Light Test. It tests our competitor's reflexes. Each contestant will be paired with another. These partners will be together in the car and are there to give each other moral support and help if it's needed. And the pairings are."  
  
She turned to Leigh who began to read the pairs off a sheet. "Heero and Ryoko, Draco and Serena, Harry and Lita, Fred and George, Relena and Goku, Piccolo and Mina and lastly Duo and Wufei."  
  
"I'm not getting in a car with that Braided Baka!" Wufei yelled in shock, pointing at a rather confused Duo.  
  
"But Wufei, I'm not the one who had to sit the drivers test more then once, that was you. Don't you remember? I passed first time whilst it took you five goes to even get out of the car park with out crashing."  
  
"You're treading on thin ice, Maxwell, and if you value that braid at all you'll keep your big fat mouth shut!"  
  
Duo looked at Wufei slightly dazed, before clamping a protective hand over his braid.  
  
"First up." Leigh said gesturing to the white commodore, "in the drivers seat will be.. Draco, and in the passenger seat we will have Serena. The rules are simple, the person behind the wheel accelerates until they get to 100km per hour, at which stage a red light will come on and they have to brake as hard as they can to stop before hitting our lovely pyramid of milk cartons."  
  
"So Draco, Serena, will you please hop in the car so we can get started?" Jessica asked.  
  
Draco nodded his pale blonde head and walked comfortably over to the vehicle, 'There can't be much difference between a broomstick and a car can there?' he said softly to himself.  
  
Serena, on the other hand looked at the presenters' shocked, before getting into the passenger seat. 'Great just great,' she thought, 'I'm getting into a car with a person who's never driven in their life! Oh man, mum's so going to kill me.'  
  
"So." Draco said as Serena got in the car, "which one of these peddles gets this thing to go faster, and which one to stop?"  
  
"Well there you have everyone! Our two first contestants are ready to roll! Will Draco work out what peddle does what? Will Serena be able to help him at all? Will the car go spinning out of control? There's only one way to find out, so lets get this thing started, shall we?" Leigh said to the camera, a cheesy grin adorning her face.  
  
Whilst Jessica asked incredulously, "He's never been behind the wheel before???" To which she received a fierce shake of the head from Harry, George and Fred, who both looked extremely sympathetic to the poor girl who was currently trapped in the car with their fellow wizard.  
  
In the car both contestant now had their seat belt done up, (although Serena had done up Draco's for him,) and Serena was now quickly running him through the basics of driving a car.  
  
"The right one makes it go and the left one makes it stop. See this red dial,. . ." Thank god it's not a manual car, she thought to herself as she continued her explaination.  
  
Leigh and Jessica came up to the car just as she finished.  
  
"Ready to roll?" Leigh asked, in what should have been a cheery tone but instead came out sounding sort of concerned.  
  
Serena swallowed hard before nodding affiratively to the two hosts.  
  
"Don't worry!" Jessica told her in an undertone while gestering towards Madame Pomphrey(sp?) on the side of the road, "If you get hurt there's parametics here."  
  
Leaving a very nervous Serena and a still cocky Draco, the two girls walked over to the side of the road, where they could watch with safety.  
  
*****  
  
Well that's it for now! Try to write more real soon. R&R. Please tell us what you think.  
  
Lita and Raye. 


End file.
